Janet Napoles
Janet "Jenny" Luy Lim-Napoles (born January 15, 1964) is believed to have masterminded the Priority Development Assistance Fund Scam.Age 51. Janet Lim-Napoles was born in Malabon, then a municipality of Rizal. She was the only daughter amongst five children born of a Chinese Filipino couple: Johnny Co Lim and Magdalena "Nelly" Lim Luy, with her family living in Binondo, Manila until December 1970, with the death of her father. The widowed Magdalena thereafter decided to return to her hometown of Maluso, Basilan, bringing her children along. Napoles, who was six at the time, studied at the Maluso Central Elementary School for her elementary education, and later completed her secondary education at the local Claretian school. To survive, the family ran the Luys' sari-sari store, as well as delivered drinks to workers at the local port.[1] However, some residents of Maluso have claimed that the Luys were a rich family, including owning a fish drying business and plots of land.[2] However, as the security situation in Basilan began to deteriorate—including receiving threats of extortion—the Lim family moved back to Manila.[2] Napoles reportedly met her husband, Jaime G. Napoles, on board a ship which traversed between the southern islands of Mindanao,[1] and later married in April 1982,[3] when she was 18. While living in Manila, the couple lived inside Fort Bonifacio, where the young Napoles ran a carinderia.[1] Business career and government involvement Napoles' business interests date back to the early 1990s. In 1993, she solicited for investments in a supposed shipyard in Cebu, promising 5% interest on all investments. It was later discovered that the money was not invested in the shipyard: according to Col. Ariel Querubín, who was a friend of the Napoles family, the money they had invested in the shipyard was reportedly invested in someone else, with Napoles pocketing the interest. While the investment was eventually recovered, Querubín claims that the death of his first wife was caused by the investment.[4] In 2001, Napoles and her husband, Jaime G. Napoles, were implicated in the acquisition by the Armed Forces of the Philippines of ₱3.8 million worth of substandard Kevlar helmets, and were charged with graft and malversation of public funds by the Sandiganbayan (people's special tribunal). While her husband was dropped from the list of defendants in 2002, Napoles herself stood trial, and was acquitted on October 28, 2010 for lack of evidence.[5] In 2013 it was discovered that Janet Napoles's alleged giant JLN Corporation had paid significantly less taxes than the average local public school teacher. Records show that from 2009 to 2011, her flagship firm JLN Corporation paid less in yearly taxes than a public school teacher earning P21,500 a month.[6] PDAF scam Main article: Priority Development Assistance Fund scamShe is linked with an alleged misuse of the Priority Development Assistance Fund together with Philippine Senators Bong Revilla, Jinggoy Estrada, Juan Ponce Enrile, and other congressmen.[7] Some accused who have fled and reported to have already left the country were: Plaza, Reyes, Tuason (which return on February 2014, to witness against Enrile and Estrada), Ortiz, Cunanan and Pablo. Cunanan issued a statement saying he left on Friday September 16, 2013 to attend a meeting in the United States of the Junior Chamber International, where he is its incoming secretary general, but would return to answer allegations he was involved in the scam. Personal life Janet Lim-Napoles' husband was a major in the Philippine Marine Corps who participated in the God Save the Queen coup attempt against President Corazón Aquino.[8] Originally a reservist, he later applied for active duty status, and eventually retired from the Marines on December 31, 2004.[9] Together, they have four children, Jo Christine, James Christopher, Christian, and Jeane.[3] Jo Christine Napoles is the president of the Metro Manila chapter of the OFW Family Club party list,[10] and was the group's third nominee to the House of Representatives until she withdrew her nomination on August 8, 2013.[11] Jeane Napoles, meanwhile, has been heavily criticized in social media for flaunting her lifestyle,[12][13] including, among others, owning a $2 million unit at the Ritz-Carlton in Los Angeles while she studied fashion design at the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising.[14] There are conflicting accounts as to the net worth of the Napoles family. While Napoles has most recently claimed that her family belonged to the middle class,[15] acquaintances in Basilan claim that her maternal family had old money,[2] which she confirmed in an earlier interview as having inherited.[16] Her extended family in Basilan, however, has denied her claims of such an inheritance.[17] She has also claimed on other occasions that her family is wealthy, and most of her net worth was due to sound investments,[18] mostly with coal trading in several countries but particularly in Indonesia. [16][19] However, the profitability of Napoles' business ventures has been questioned: according to disclosures made with the Securities and Exchange Commission in 2011 and 2012, the corporations under the JLN Group of Companies reported a total net income of less than ₱1 million,[20] and Merlina Suñas, one of the whistleblowers in the PDAF scam, has claimed that the Napoleses are not knowledgeable about the coal industry.[18] In other disclosures made to the SEC, it was revealed that Napoles owns at least 28 houses in a number of cities in Luzon alone, with her other family members also holding property in the United States.[21] She also maintains, according to the Department of Justice, around 415 accounts with seventeen different banks.[22] The Napoles family also maintains a fleet of 30 vehicles, which are all registered under the flagship company of the JLN Group of Companies, JLN Corporation.[23] Napoles is a member of the Roman Catholic Church and is known for having close ties with a number of Catholic clergy. She maintains a home for priests in Makati which is run by Monsignor Josefino S. Ramirez,[24] who previously served as rector of the Quiapo Church,[25] where her mother funded the church's feeding programs for the poor and malnourished.[26] Ramirez reportedly brought the image of the Black Nazarene on a number of occasions to Napoles' house, where they would hear Mass, and has confirmed that he receives from her a monthly stipend of ₱150,000,[26] and lives in one of Napoles' houses.[25] The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Manila has distanced itself from Napoles, saying that the projects she funds are part of Ramirez's personal apostolate and are not official projects of the archdiocese.[27] Medication Janet Lim-Napoles was admitted in Makati Hospital at March 31, 2014 because of her cyst in the uterus.[28] On April 1, 2014, She had undergo a series of test such as Electrocardiography (ECG), Two-dimensional echocardiogram (2D-echo) and X-ray. On April 2, 2014, She had undergo blood test.[29] On April 8, 2014, Janet Napoles had undergo endometrial biopsy examination even though she have a high sugar level.[30] Category:Villains Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Enemies Category:Plan to kill SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY in Future Category:Ungrounded People